wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Copper
This is the Dragonsona/Main character of CopperWingz. Please do not steal, use or copy anything on this page without permission! Thank you! Appearance With her pastel green scale, creamsicle colored wings, and a long tail, she definitely matches the description of a RainWing. She had a kind blue underbelly and eyes, and oak wood horns and claws. She also has emerald scale plating on her head, shoulders, legs, and along her spine. Her ears and mouth are a soft pink and red. Her full appearance makes her look like a very welcoming dragon, and your right. She prides herself in trying to look the best she can. Her colors can also change depending on mood, lighter for happy or exited, and darker for dominance or aggression. She is not just a pure RainWing, she also has some SkyWing blood in her, but she has to tell others this because it's not so obvious when you first look at her. Her SkyWing side mainly shows in her horns and claws, but it also explains her abnormally large wings. She has a very tall but slightly muscular build. She tends to stand above others in height. Her claws are fairly large and she has long arms and legs, but it all evens out when you look at her full appearance. She uses her RainWing frills to express her self even more that her face and ears can. Her design is flexible in drawings. As long as I can tell it's Copper, it's fine. For accessories and outfits, she can wear a basic outfit of a hoodie, sweater, and jeans. But she also like to wear hats, scarves, necklaces, bracelets, and flower crowns. She loves all types of aesthetic outfits, so feel free to draw her in any of those outfits! Personality Copper's personality can be described in one word: complicated. She's the type of friend who can sorta change her personality to fit the situation or to make others more comfortable and/or welcoming. She is an ambivert, meaning she shares both introverted and extroverted qualities. She will be introverted when needed, and she will be extroverted when needed, it all depends. In most cases, she will try to be friendly and positive. She always tries to find friends and dragon to talk too. But sometimes life gets her down, so she can become afraid to talk or feels like she is constantly doing something wrong. After all the time she feels down or unwanted, she feels like she can turn to her friends to make her happy and positive again. Most of the time, she is a bubbly and expressive dragon. She loves going on adventures, exploring new places, trying new foods, and meeting new dragons. She has a love for art, and she loves drawing for others. She believes you can always improve yourself and what you do. She loves to tells stories and listen to other's stories as well. She has a love for fantasy and sci-fi that explores the imaginations and the impossible. She takes inspiration from many people including her friends and family, and she hopes that one day, she can make her own cartoon show that inspires others to be kind and do their best. History WIP Trivia *Loves food (Like hopefully everyone) *Thinks she's good at new stuff then instantly messes up in the worst way possible *Wants to try every "weird" food in the world. *Has a list of weird things she has eaten (Gross warning lol): cricket, scorpion, alligator, kangaroo, duck, eel, roe (raw fish eggs) *Has an identical twin *Can be very sarcastic sometimes Relationships (This will be updated as time goes on, please message me if you would like me add your character here! :D) Jacaranda: They have a lot in common with each other, and she hopes she will become great friends with her. Copper wants to talk more, and wants to be great friends. (Only if I wasn't so awkward rip) Hosanna: Heck can we just talk to each other and have bubble tea forever? Fish crowns also sound great and I want one. Stormbreak: Copper truly believes they are an amazing person, even with their sometimes cold and contradicting personality. Copper wishes they can get to know each other more, but hopefully that wish will come true soon. Gallery See Here for the amazing art! Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+